Dib's Day
by I AM ZIM 777
Summary: Hello IZ77 here, with this newly typed fic i typed up for my Boyfriend. Yes he made this not me! please read it reeeaallyy good R/R thanks!


Hello ppl IZ777 here, and I'm going to post this fan fic up, that my Boyfriend wrote one time, I swear you shall be in a very good treat with this fic, action and adventure for all and some sad parts, but anyway I might give the whole fic out so lets begin! ALL IZ CHARACTERS BELONG TO JHONEN VASQUEZ! This fic wasn't made from me, it is from my BF enjoy! STEAL AND DIE I SWEAR! For others let the fan fic adventure begin! * vanishes *  
  
Dib's Day  
By Shane Manning  
  
It was 11:00 Am. I had awaken several minutes ago, to the usual alarm and pounding at my wall. After quickly slipping on my pants, I walked to the window, with a deep breath of morning fresh air, I said to myself " today's the day.." knowing that I wouldn't fail this time. I picked up my blue prints grinning " lets see ya try and beat this one alien scum!" With that, I placed my hand on my dresser, feeling nothing but the wood it was made from. I arched a brow. Padding to the door, I cracked it a little, then I grabbed my glasses from my night stand and stuck my head out. " Gaz, have you seen-" but before I could finish, a black cloth blocked my view. I quickly yanked it off, seeing the glaring game of my sister.   
  
I smiled weakly, but my response was the loud bang of her door slamming shut. Shrugging it off, I pulled my smiley shirt over my head, and quickly smoothed my hair out with the palm of my hand. I closed and locked my door, jumped onto the banister, and rode it down the stairs, landing in my boots. I stuffed the blue prints into my pocket, and casually, stepped into the kitchen. My Dad was hunched over the counter, I blinked, seeing Gaz at the table, eating a bowl of sugar blasted pig puffies. Walking towards her, I started to speak " hey, how did you get down here so fast?" Her response was a cold and hard. She looked at me with those horrible nightmare eyes " how many times have I told you not to bother me while I'm eating?!" Chuckling stupidly, I walked away " never mind..." I turned to face my ever-working father. " no time for breakfast dad! I'm off to save the world!" Grabbing my trench coat, I hopped out the door, tossing it on. The cool morning air blew softly against my cheek as I stepped to the garage. Slowly I grinned, hearing that familiar robotic tone "Voice code required" I smiled " star wars" but as I hear the words " voice recognition accepted!" A shuffle sound was heard near some bushes. I quickly spun around, yet nothing was there. I shrugged, then turned around and cleaned my glasses with my shirt end. I walked into the garage, hearing a loud slam of the guard door closing behind me.   
  
I stepped carefully, looking around in the pitch black. My hand rubbed the wall, fiddling for something " where is it? Come on..." When I felt a sharp pain and a loud thud. " damn it! ...Grrr..." growling, I flipped the switch , then I looked around for what hit my head, but it was unneeded. I had more important things to do. I rubbed my head, while my eye were scanning the new lit room. The walls looked all cracked and old, yet almost all covered in autopsy posters and U.F.O Photo sighting pictures. In one of the corners, was a rather old T.V, covered completely in dust, except for the screen and the piles of cassette tapes next to it, while a small refrigerator decorated another.   
  
I stepped avoiding the many mines that covered the floor, and reached the shelf above the old T.V. On it, lied nothing but a small cube, draped by one of my old shirts. I picked it up and blew on it, with the dust covering myself. I fell back sneezing from the sudden brush. I hit my back, the cube bouncing along the ground with metallic thumps. I quickly jumped up " shit! Please let it not be broken!" I quickly pulled the cloth off, the silver cube reflecting my image, yet no cracks were apparent, to a sigh of relief, it fed me to push the small round red button attached to the box. " Now does it still work?" In a few seconds, after continuous clicking it and beeping a rather small robot appears.   
I looked it over, circling it slowly, my coat tail brushes against it slowly, I stopped. " Engage hydro attack mode!" the robot quickly transformed into a small catapult, it launched three fully filled water balloons at the wall, they busted upon contact. I grinned, feeling the wet mist cover me. As I walked to clean the balloons from the floor, something passed my eye. I spun quickly grabbing it! " Gotcha!" I exclaimed, as I held the odd item tightly. I slowly opened my hand, one finger at a time, but before I could let any more fingers out, a sharp metal pain was shoved into my skin. " What the fuck?!" I quickly tossed whatever it was at the wall, but it bounced off, flying out the open door.   
  
I had been too bust with the model, that I didn't see when or how for that matter, the door opened. I chased after whatever it had been, as I now see a real sphere, with purple spikes attached to it, dived into the bush. I dived quickly after it grabbing out beyond the bush's limbs and leaves. As, I felt, the odd sensation of an odd material against my hand. I yanked, but it only squirmed. The blood from my hand made it harder to hold on as I slowly slipped from the grip. I quickly grabbed it with my left hand. I was half way inside the bush. Its Limbs grabbed and tore at my shirt and trench coat. With that, I tugged harder, hearing the o so familiar voice, " Let go human stink beast!" But before I could comprehend Zim's voice, the hard end of his heel smashed into my face. I screamed in pain, my nose dripped red blood and I could only see the cracks on my glasses.   
  
I pulled away, to avoid anymore of his kicking. Even with the smashed sensation through my face, I could still hear that maniac laughter as I rushed into my house. I bumped around finally finding my way into the living room. " Dad! Dad the emergency hit!" I walked, unable to see where he might have been, but the only voice I heard depressed me. " Dad's at work Dib!" Gaz exclaimed. " What...?" I was in no mood to hear that, the pain slowly becoming unbearable. " you know, work! Like he does ever day dumb ass..." I could the beeping and animated voices coming from that blurred flashing, so I assumed she was playing her brand new Game Slave 4, and she was in no mood to recon with. I stumbled across the floor and my swaying foot caught onto something, " NO DIB! STOOOPP!" I heard Gaz scream, as I fell, hitting my head on the floor. The beeping quickly shot into a loud crackling sound. " ......You fucking bastard! I had finally reached dock A, Level 97, a level only extreme experts can reach..." I heard the thumps of her approaching footsteps. I spun to face her, yet I could only see a black and purple fuzz because of my glasses being cracked. Then it spoke " ...Before was childs play...Dib, prepare for a living hell!!" With that, I felt the force of my sister's foot against my chest. I rolled over, moaning in pain as the "fuzz" moved up the stairs. I watched carefully, but all I could feel was that awful pain radiating from my face and chest. My cracked vision slowly blurred into nothing but a vast black scene. And I felt nothing.  
  
I slowly regained consciousness. I could feel the pain from my body, but it was dramatically less. I touched my well hand to my face, feeling that it had been wrapped by a bandage, and that my glasses were missing. I reached next to me, feeling them. I slowly slipped them on with my most strength. I opened my eyes, and there he was! He was just standing there. " ZIM! No! Go away! This is unfair! Heeellppp!!!" I couldn't move, my body felt like it was on fire with the flames of fear,all he did was stand there smiling evilly. " No! Come on! Why are you here?!!" yet he still didn't move. I squirmed until I fell from my bed hitting the floor, when something odd happened. Zim was on my wall! I blinked confused, and rubbed my lenses. As I gazed and all I saw was a smeary green form, and noticed my head was covered in a thin layer of green paint. " Grrr...Gaz...! How dare she?!" I grabbed a piece of paper from my pocket, and cleaned my glasses with it, and tossed it out the window. I returned my glasses to there normal position and rubbed my head. How long was I asleep? I slowly stood, my legs becoming easier to use, yet I could only shift my way to the window. It seemed almost down, " ...and its Monday...my pass will get me out today" his mind raced to miss bitters considering him to ten thousand years of detention. "or not" I was still dressed from yesterday, and my new glasses served me well. So with a bandaged head, I moved to the door, but I had to remember to "avoid" Gaz from before, but the only other way out was the window.  
  
" well its better than dealing with Gaz..." So I grabbed my bag, and jumped out the window, grabbing onto the drain pipe with my good hand, and slid down half way, then jumped off landing on my feet, but almost collapsing. " Ahh fuck that hurt! I need to be more careful" I looked around to administer safety. " Ok...lets go!" and I slowly made my way to the skool, but on my walk, I felt uneasily calm, in fact, my normal nagging about Zim wasn't happening. I pushed open the door to my class, and everyone gasped at my wrapped head. Except for one, that one voice. The laughing chuckling loudly, as I walked to my seat, sitting three desks away from him. Miss Bitters drifted to her desk, looking everyone in the class over and spoke loudly " today's lesson will be on how doctors sometime apply bandages to tightly to the head causing mental retardation..." I gasped, wide eyes as I heard that laughter become stronger. I held back all feelings of wanting to destroy him, and his laughter, as I reached my desk. I sat down, and a rather large squish sound was heard. I jumped, feeling the wet substance hit my pants. Everyone laughed as I pulled the paint covered paper off. Then I walked to Miss Bitters desk, I felt the cold metal hall pass hug my neck.  
  
I glared through the laughing kids, to him. He, who had brought himself to out planet. Zim. I slowly closed the door behind me, listening to the peace of tranquility. I walked slowly to the nurse's office, the only sound was that of my foot steps. I slid slowly into one of the chairs, feeling the wetness again. I watched the nurse play with a small can that made a moo sound when it rocked. I glared, remembering, I had that paper still in my pocket. I pulled it out and tossed it into the garbage can, which sat beside my chair. That's when I saw it, even through the green paint. The sign of the Irken symbol, was printed on the paper, but on the front, were my blue prints. I was confused, but had no time to think. The nurse called me to the desk.  
  
" Dib?...Here put these on" she reached behind the desk, tossing a pair of hot pink pants at me. I caught them and arched a brow " um... how about something... not pink?" She answered me nonchalantly. " Nope, that's it...some clothes drive..." I looked at them, confused and worried. " I... umm... don't... ugh, damn it!" I quickly took off my wet pair of pants I was wearing and tossed them at the nurse, then slipped on the pink pair, and dashed down the hall. " That's it Zim! Now you have done it!" I checked to make sure no one was around. " I knew this would come in handy!" I laughed, and pulled a small black remote controller from my pocket. " The battle is on now. Lets go!" I slammed the button, and in a few seconds, a loud crashing sound was heard. " Damn it! I need to update that directional chip..." I hit the button again, tapping my foot, when a robot appeared by my feet. " Ha! Now Zim! Prepare for ultra-eliminate-bad-mess-thingy-of-doomy...ness!" Okay, so I needed to work on my terrorizing heroic dialog. So I walked down the hall, triumphant, my following robot. Now the metal clanking of each of its steps broke the silence. I had reached the door and my hand slowly reached for the doorknob. Sweat rolled down from my forehead, trickling into my eyes. I blinked them away and nodded to my new metal friend behind me.   
  
Again, I reached for the knob, but I was stopped by a sudden scream. I quickly jerked the door, to see Zim poised on Miss Bitters desk, laughing manically as everyone coward in the corner. " What are you afraid of?! Get him!" Then suddenly a water balloon flew over my head. I ducked, it hit the wall eating it away. " Oh...ookaay..." Then he turned to me, he smiled hopping down from his "throne". Everyone watched carefully, he stood face to face with me. I looked deeply into those vast red oval eyes, that dark fade skin. How badly I wished for that alien body of his to be spewed across a metal plate for all of science to study. He was evilly calm, I, on the other hand, was sweating ballets. I kept the robot behind me, waiting for him to start something. That's when he spoke softly, even kindly " thank you Dib, thank you for all of this!" I blinked arching a angered brow. " Me?! I would never do such a thing!" He just kept smiling it was almost frightening. " Oh but you did!" He stepped back, limping to his desk. He returned and tossed and envelope at me " look at these." he said. I opened the envelope, inside were pictures of my robot! From the garage! The "things"! When I put down the pictures, I saw a robot, one exactly like mine, standing next to him. I waved my hand, and my robot followed the command and stepped up next to me. He chuckled lightly I looked at him quickly. " Oh Dib...Dibby...Dibby...Dibby...! Your puny little robot can't stand up to my new irken ingenuity!" " A robot's a robot Zim! And you have the same weakness!" He looked at me, confused, then glares. " LIAR! YOU SPEAK NON=TRUTHINESS!" he stepped up to me " Water attack mode!" my robot hopped past us, Zim watched confused, but I knew what would happen. " ERRR!!!! ACID RETRO ATTACK LAUNCH!!" he yelled. His robot blasted an orb of acid, but when it seemed like my robot would be a quick meltdown, it collapsed.  
  
I had forgotten hydro attack mode required transformation; the orb flew out the previous hole. A scream came from behind it. " AHH! My spleen!" Zim glared at me, as my robot flung a water balloon bounced off the wall, and hit something behind it. I casually pointed toward a sound of electric crackling. " Huh?" he turned to see his robot zapped! The water fried its circuits. " Damn it! I knew I should of put the reinforced paste shield in! FUCK!" I walked past him, and sat on the desk smiling. I reclined my back, closing my eyes and relaxed. " Better give up now Zim! Before you make more of a fool of yourself!" I relaxed, waiting for a surrender, but it not what I got. " Or maybe, I've just begun!" Confused, I sighed " Come on Zim, give it u-." I opened one eye, to see that Zim was standing in front of me, holding some sort of gun! " Uhh ...Zim ... hehe ... Let's be reasonable!" I shuttered, hopping from the desk. He followed me closely, with the gun. I stepped slowly, pointing the gun aim to the corner. I reluctantly followed covering with the others, while he grinned evilly. " Now, I'm going to take all the information on Earth's defenses this "skool" has to offer! He turned moving behind the desk as I watched I noticed something. My robot was still in hydro attack mode, I jumped up quickly. " Not so fast ZIM!" all of the kids pleaded me to stop, but I knew what I had to do. Zim looked up from behind the desk glaring. " That's it!" he loaded the gun quickly. " say goodbye pathetic humans!" he pulled the trigger, and a beam of energy blasted towards me. I screamed in terror, my legs seemed glued to the floor.  
  
That's when the most unusual; thing happened. I never would of expected it. The ceiling above me cracked, and the alien android landed in my hands. " heey!" he screamed, I almost fell back, I never noticed it, but the laser had been reflected! It bounced off the window, and hit my robot. As the android flailed in my arms, Zim glanced at him. " GIR! HOW COULD YOOU! DAMN IT I WAS SO CLOSE!" but he didn't noticed that the robot flung the next readied balloon. I tossed the android to the ground and laughed. " Hey ZIM!" He stopped scolding the android, noticing the flung water balloon. He froze in fear screaming, I laughed. I fell back onto the unknowing classmates. I heard the balloon pop, and I stood up and turned to the crowd of kids. " I accept your thanks in money or photographic proof..." Then the voice of the horrid being, the existence of the one I had feared. " Not so fast Dib!" I slowly turned around to see Gaz! She was soaked, standing in front of Zim. " You...saved...him?!" She sighed. " yup...angry yet?" I glared, Zim was astonished, someone had saved him. I was furious. I picked the gun up from the desk and casually walked by them. They were confused, as I spun around holding them with my newly found weapon. " Now...my enemy and my sister! Damn! Both of you will die a horrible quick death...sorry." Gaz glared at me, I held the gun to her as she stepped closer.   
  
She spoke angrily, " you coward! Sure, I hate you, Zim hates you, who doesn't?! But if your going to fight, fight fairly, put the damn gun down, or you'll remember yourself as a coward!!!" I looked at her shocked. Gaz had actually said something intelligent. So I turned, " you're right..." I said, and flung the gun out the window, glass shattered all over the ground. I turned and faced Zim. It had to come to this, " ready for your last battle Zim?" " Only if you are my last of my opposes!" he returned. We both stood facing each other. My legs held firmly to the ground. I clutched my fists, waiting for his first move. A trickle of sweat ran down my forehead. All the kids had scurried from the classroom, and the only people that were in the room still were Gaz, GIR, Zim and myself. A cool breeze flew in from the broken window. He stared at me, for a second then made his move. He bounded to the air quickly. I stepped back and grabbed his claw like hands as he landed in front of me. I thrust forward, knocking him down. I loomed over him, I had him at my mercy, or so I thought. He quickly kicked his legs out, hitting me on the chest. I stumbled back, tripping over something, and hitting my back against the wall. I slouched down. He jumped and pinned me down hard with his razor sharp claws. He grinned evilly, he had me down and he seemed to know his claws were digging into my arms, which started to hurt badly. Those deep red evil eyes looked onto me, as if he was looking deep into my soul. I pressed myself back onto the wall as much as I could, but he continued to lean in.   
  
Then he whispered, " your race is mine! You failed Dib... and I have won!" but with those words, a loud crash broke the silence. Zim and I both looked up through the window that had been smashed. The sky was very dark and cloudy, a flash of light was produced. We had lost interest in the fight against each other, as another bolt cracked the silence. Zim stood up, taking his claws out of my arms. I quickly jumped up my arms ached immensely, but I stared out the window. " What the hell?! AGGHH!" I turned to see Zim Curled up on the ground, a bottle of paste next to him, leaking an odd blue. Gaz and GIR looked over him. " Master!" GIR cried, but Gaz put an arm out to stop GIR from shaking her head. I stepped slowly over him, looming down, watching him shake in pain. I could feel the slight trickle of water coming from the broken window, and I knew what to do. Gaz and GIR seemed almost frightened as I picked him off the floor, standing his wobbling form onto his feet. It seemed I controlled him, when I pushed him in the direction of the window. As I got him to the wall, I went to push him out, but oddly he jumped out by himself. I looked out the window but saw nothing, until I looked up. I could see a long metal claw stagger over the roof.   
  
I hopped out onto the drain pipe, the cold water hit my face, which stung badly, as constant drops continued to hit me. I gripped the pipe tightly, slipping down once or twice as I finally gripped the edge of the roof. I pulled myself up. The rain poured, lightning flashed followed by a large crash of thunder. He stood on the other end of the roof, cringing in pain. His eyes seemed eerily spooky in the light of the lightning flashes. I glared at him in determination it was time to finish this. I stepped slowly to him, keeping my eyes locked onto his. He staggered back with the large spider-like claws he had. I grabbed his neck glaring into his eyes. " You've caused me enough pain, this is good bye Zim!" I looked over the edge at the fountain down below. He was trying to wriggle away, but it was obvious he was too weak to do so. " This is the end!" I picked him up as well as I could and pushed him downward. As he fell, I watched in thankfulness for the end, but it wasn't over yet, before I knew it, I was being pulled along my waist by Zim. " Noooo!!!" I screamed. We speeded toward the ground. I clutched my eyes closed waiting for my body to splatter across the ground. Yet when I opened my eyes, I saw Zim. Each of those steal feet holding him above the pool of water. He could hardly breathe, let alone stand under the pain of the rain.  
  
It was the first time I felt respect for him. Soon, he thrust quickly into the dark sky. I could only see his salute, as he crimped once more. We quickly flew through the darkness of the sky, approaching the clouds above. I continued to look up at him, and his face was grimly set, and we started to move slower. He stretched his arms out, one ontop of the other, and then there was a flash of lightning before his eyes closed, and clutched his arms together. The reaction was a giant explosion, Zim had triggered some force, making his body exploded. The excessive force flung me, and my steal entrapment, downward lashing into the wall. I looked up to see GIR and Gaz in tears, before I collapsed. And I felt nothing...  
  
...  
....  
.....  
......  
  
I awoke. I had not regained my senses yet, and so I didn't know how long I'd been asleep. I forced my eyes open to see the bright white light. It burnt my eyes to look, but I wanted to know where I was or what happened. After my eyes adjusted to the light, I could barely make out that I was in some sort of hospital. I cringed to the sound of the door opening, my ears still unease to any sound. The figure that passed through the door was tall and white. It walked towards me, and spoke. I assumed she was a woman, for the voice was soft and gentle. " Are you feeling better yet, Dib?" When I tried to speak, her fingers touched my chin. " Don't talk I know it hurts. My name is Kira, and I'll be your nurse. Now that you're awake, you have a visitor..." I was about to speak, but stopped and nodded instead. She slowly left the room, and I could only just lie there, I couldn't do anything. I was nothing but a mind attacked to pairs of broken limbs. I sighed, feeling pity fear fro myself, before I realized my visitor had arrived. I gasped, knowing that, that the purple and black blur was my sister. She stepped closer than I expected. I feared quickly for my safety. Her hands closed in on my face, I clutched my eyes closed, expecting to feel her cold hands around my neck, but I opened my eyes, only to see her form perfectly. I could feel frames of my glasses grace my ears. " Hmm?" I wanted to ask her why she was here, but it hurt to even mumble. Yet now, that I took a closer look at her face. It showed an expression I never saw before.  
  
I looked over her once more and saw a broken girl. " How could you?" she choked out in between stifled sobs. Her long lavender strands hid her look, tears dropping to my sheets. I wanted so badly to apologize, the feelings of regret and guilt inside me. She shook her head, leaving me alone once more, losing control of her self-ego, and law led endlessly. I sighed through my nose, and closed my eyes, remembering his face. So loyal and serious, and I had killed him. I sighed again, closing my eyes, as I heard the cries of my sister, and let sleep over take my tattered body.  
  
  
The End. 


End file.
